


Eavesdropping

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: One Night In Moscow [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-09
Updated: 2011-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-16 19:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tony asks Pepper about Vanko, things don't quite go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eavesdropping

"When were you going to tell me you had Ivan Vanko in your apartment?" Tony had waited until he was sure Pepper was alone to ask the question, preferring not to let anyone else know until he's figured out what's going on.

Pepper stares at him a moment before she draws a deep breath, giving him a long, cool look. "When were you going to tell me your arc reactor was killing you?" she asks, instead of answering his question. It's not hard to guess where she got that information from, though he doesn't know why Vanko would bother telling her. Unless Vanko's trying to do something to drive a wedge between him and Pepper.

"I'm working on that." Tony doesn't think there's really a way to stop it - he can't find a replacement for the palladium in the reactor core - but he's looking anyway. And trying to build a legacy to leave behind if he really can't find anything to help him. "And you're changing the subject."

"I wasn't going to tell you, because I never know if he'll still be there when I get home, or when I wake up in the morning." Pepper looks back at the papers on her desk that she'd been working on when he barged into the office, if only for a moment. "How did you find out Vanko was in my apartment, anyway?"

"Um." Tony grimaces, and then shrugs. "I followed you home after I noticed you were kinda distracted, and your window was open. I heard someone speaking Russian, and I jumped to conclusions."

It's fascinating to notice Pepper doesn't turn red when she gets angry, and she doesn't really pale, either. Tony doesn't, though, think he wants to see that expression on her face again. "Were you eavesdropping, Mr. Stark?"

"Ouch. I thought we were on a first name basis, Pepper." Tony winces at the look she gives him, and looks over at the sculpture on her desk. "I didn't really eavesdrop. Much. Not very long, anyway." He looks at her again, and grimaces. "I'm sorry, Pepper, really. I didn't mean to, it's just the window was open, and I really didn't know what to do when I heard... what was he saying, anyway?"

"What he was saying is none of your business." Pepper gathers her papers, looking up when the door opens to let in Natalia, giving her a tight smile. "Mr. Stark was just leaving."

Natalia's glare isn't nearly as impressive as Pepper's, but Tony isn't about to draw Pepper's ire toward him again as she gathers the rest of the papers off her desk, giving instructions to Natalia before she heads out the door. He doesn't know where she's going, but he doesn't dare follow.

Though, if she's going to be away somewhere, he might take the opportunity to find out if Vanko is still in her apartment, and what he's doing there. Tony gives Natalia a smile as she glares at him again, following Pepper out the door.

He waits a long moment before getting up himself, pausing a moment to look over the personal effects Pepper has had moved to one side of the office. His own, waiting for him to have them moved... perhaps the visit to Pepper's apartment can wait.


End file.
